The Truth Will Out Part One
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part seventeen of the Robyn series. Robyn meets Ellen and clashes with her which puts a strain on her relationship with Sportacus. Can the two sort things out or will a deadly revelation destory everything that Robyn has ever believed in and held dear?
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Will Out – Part One

Part seventeen of the Robyn series.

Sat silently by the window of the darkened room lit only by scattered candles a figure watched trails of rain working their way down the glass in lazy trails. Illuminating the trails was the moon its light dimmed by the clouds that surrounded it in endless circles. Turning their eyes from the moon the figure concentrated again on the thin lines of rain and lost themselves in thought.

A barrier cast high and strong had been breached with just the slightest slip in control. They had let the barrier fall in seconds, years of torturously hard work gone in the blink of an eye, work that could never be repaired or replaced. It was all gone, there was no more. Uncertain times had befallen the soul lost in the no man's land between sanity and madness. The slightest tip in the tenuous balance between the two could mean destruction or salvation.

The light blue eyes moved slowly from the window and fixed themselves on a new point of interest. Picking up the single crutch from the floor the tortured sole leaned on it as she got up shakily. As much as the operation had seemed to work for the epilepsy it had left her with weakness on one side of her body severely hindering her mobility. When she was stood for a few seconds and in no apparent danger of falling over she walked with the assistance of the crutch to her dressing table.

Robyn stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. She looked deeply into the eyes that stared back at her from the reflection in the glass; it felt as if they weren't hers. Nothing she saw in the mirror felt like it was hers, even the figure lying on the bed behind her seemed strangely distant as if she weren't supposed to be here and was borrowing someone else's life. She watched as the figure stirred from his rest and slowly sat up casting large brown eyes in her direction.

"You and that mirror," Kit said getting out of bed and stretching, "You never seem to leave it alone these days, tell me what's up. It's not where they shaved your head for the op is it?"

"No, that'll grow back soon. It's not the scar either."

Kit shrugged and walked over to Robyn, "What is it then? Talk to me."

"I don't know if I can say it."

"Try."

Robyn shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to say the words she so desperately wanted to utter. She wanted to share her fears with him, her doubts but she was scared that what she had to say would scare him away. She couldn't bear the thought of him turning from her in disgust. It would be a loss too great for her to bear; he had been a pillar of strength for her through her trials so far and something at the back of her mind told her that there would be many more trials to come. She couldn't run the risk of losing him.

An all too familiar silence descended over the room. It had happened a lot recently. Whenever he tried to get her to talk to him she'd go quiet and he couldn't get anymore from her. Kit was worried that Robyn hadn't been the same since her operation; she'd changed in an almost dramatic way. She valued her solitude and hardly spent any time with anyone but himself, Robbie and Sportacus. The only ones she could stand to see her fall from grace, at least when she had been blind she could move around and had full physical strength. She had taken the situation well but the weakness in her body had taken its toll on her. She would tire quickly making any physical activity and trips out extremely difficult.

Mood swings and moroseness were a common occurrence with her. When she was having a good day she would be almost as she had been before the operation with the exception of her being more short tempered and liable to lash out. This change in her was disconcerting but during her bad days the feeling was intensified. Kit hoped that she'd be having a good day when they were due to get married in three week's time. If she wasn't it would be disastrous. He feared for the survival of his relationship with the woman he loved more than anything in the world and the woman he hoped loved him the same as she always had done.

Pushing his bad feelings aside Kit picked Robyn up and took the crutch from her hand before dropping it on the floor. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he placed her on his lap. He buried his face in the soft, fragrant, light brown tresses cascading down her back. Shutting his eyes he tried to think back to how things had been and how he wanted them to be. Seeing Robyn like this hurt him. There was something making her painfully unhappy and he wouldn't have peace of mind until he knew what was happening to her. He was tempted to consult Doctor Malone who was his only source of medical advice since Doctor Cole had retreated back to Wales since his recovery from Doctor Trent's attack.

"No doctor can cure what afflicts me." Robyn said quietly picking up Kit's thoughts.

"Can I cure it? Tell me what it is. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's buzzing around in your head. Whatever it is its making you sick and I can't take it. Please, whatever it is, no matter how bad it is, tell me." Kit begged desperately.

"I can't. Believe me I can't."

"Princess, I need you to tell me, just me. It's all I ask, whatever it is that's floating around in that head of yours is making you ill and seeing you like this is going to make me ill too eventually. I have to know what it is."

Robyn's heart pounded in her chest and her lungs took in a deep draft of air. The words were there on the tip of her tongue and she couldn't fight them much longer. With her confession imminent tears beaded on her lashes and her face crumpled, there was no way of stopping what was about to happen and she was about to pass the point of no return.

Turning her head slightly to one side Robyn began to speak, "I'm changing."

"Changing? How?"

"I don't know. My thoughts, my perceptions, my feelings are all different. Something's missing; I'm not the same person anymore. I can't control what's happening to me and I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"You don't have to be afraid Robyn, Doctor Malone said that some personality changes would be likely but we can deal with it. We can try to stop it."

"That's the thing. I don't know if I want to stop it. Look at me Kit, tell me what you see."

Frowning with slight confusion Kit complied and looked into the reflection of him and Robyn cast in the mirror. Focusing on Robyn's reflection he tried to find any change in her physique but as far as he could tell there was none. She was just the same as she had been before if not slightly thinner.

Not knowing what he was meant to look for he shook his head. "I can't see anything different."

"Look at my eyes."

"There's nothing wrong with them."

"In the top drawer of the bedside table is my sketchbook. Hand it to me."

Even more confused than before Kit opened up the drawer and pulled out the sketchbook. Knowing that Robyn would have trouble opening it and flicking through the drawings he did it for her. He stopped turning over the pages when her hand rested on his; looking at the page he saw the picture of Lily that Robyn had drawn. Slowly realisation began to dawn on him and looking deeply into the hard cruel eyes that stared at him from the picture and back at Robyn's eyes reflected in the mirror. This time he saw what he was meant to see.

Robyn's eyes had become similar to Lily's.


	2. Chapter 2

"You see it don't you?" Robyn asked when she felt Kit tense up behind her and saw the expression on his face in the mirror.

Kit nodded slowly, "I do but I don't believe it."

"There's more that you have to know."

"I don't know if I want to hear it."

"You told me to tell you everything, to take this weight off of my shoulders. I started so I may as well finish, this is after all much harder for me than it is you."

"True but I think we ought to do this somewhere else, let's go downstairs. Your dad and Sportacus won't be back from the Mayor's 'til late."

Robyn nodded and Kit lifted her up. Crouching down so she could grab her crutch he carried her out of the room and down the stairs. At the bottom on the stairs he set her on her feet and followed closely behind her as she hobbled over to the couch in a frighteningly wobbly fashion. When she was sat down safely he sat beside her and waited for her to face him. Looking deeply into the altered eyes he saw looking into his he tried to find some trace of what had been there before, there was still a spark of the old Robyn but a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that it wouldn't last very long.

Looking away from Robyn briefly Kit looked back and held one of her hands in both of his, "Finish telling me what you started."

"If only I knew where to begin. Like I said this isn't easy for me and I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"You. I'm frightened that you'll leave me if I tell you what happened to me while I was in the coma. I'm frightened that you'll never be able to look at me in the same way again because you know what I've become."

Pulling Robyn closer to him Kit held her as he whispered, "Princess, I'll never leave you no matter what happens. I'm here for the long haul and whatever knocks come our way. I promise that no matter what it is that you tell me, my feelings for you won't change. I'll always love you."

"I killed someone."

Kit opened his eyes wide as the three words Robyn had spoken sunk in. They hit him like a bus but he tried to make no reaction that would put Robyn off elaborating any further on what she had said. He tried to remember that it had just been a coma and that it hadn't really happened but there was something in the way that Robyn had said the words that told him that this had been no ordinary coma. Aware that the next move he made would determine whether or not she told him all that she had to tell he slowly pulled back from their embrace and looked her straight in the eyes. Even with the change in them he couldn't see her being a killer, no matter what she thought or felt she wasn't her mother.

"What happened?" Kit asked trying to keep his tone even.

"I lost control. In a matter of seconds I lost control and I killed two people. Even though it wasn't real it's only a matter of time before I lose control again and hurt someone."

Kit frowned slightly at Robyn's statement, "Why?"

"Because I enjoyed hurting those people; I enjoyed every gasp of breath they took, every desperate thought that I might offer them mercy and every second of their pain. No matter how much I try to fight it, how much I try to forget it I can't ignore the fact that I liked it."

Unable to believe or accept what he'd just been told Kit closed his eyes and shook his head furiously. Getting up from the couch he walked aimlessly about the room as he tried to come to terms with the grotesqueness of what he'd been told. He couldn't accept that it was real, that this was actually happening but the evidence was sitting on the couch behind him.

Bound by his promise he turned back to look at Robyn staring at him from the couch with tears in her eyes. As shocked by what he'd been told as he was he was reassured to find some touch of remorse in those light blue depths. It struck him how vulnerable, how innocent and harmless she looked as her body trembled with emotion and fear at his reaction. In an attempt to calm her fears he walked over to her slowly and took her up in his arms again. Her body shook as she sobbed silently and he rocked her gently. He tried to think of what to do next but no solutions came to him, there was no one he could approach for advice and as much as dealing with this problem on his own would be he was determined to stick by Robyn. She needed him and he refused to let her down.

Robbie added two spoonfuls of sugar to his freshly poured cup of coffee. Conversation had run dry at the dinner table and he considered the events of the last few months. Nearly losing Robyn had been a severe blow to him and he'd found it hard to let her out of his sight for too long in fear that something would happen to her. He still felt guilty about allowing the operation to go ahead but if it worked he was sure he could accept that it had been worth the trouble. All Robyn had wanted was to try to live a normal life rather than being governed by her epilepsy; as much as he had disagreed he had finally signed the consent form to allow her that possibility.

Despite Robyn's recovery he felt a great concern at the change in her. Sportacus shared this concern but couldn't begin to fathom what had caused it. Both tried to deny the fact that their worst fears were coming true and that Robyn would win the silent battle she was fighting day in, day out. Robbie especially felt helpless, he wanted to ease her pain, to find out what was going on but unlike Kit he didn't have the capacity to wheedle things out of her. He was sure that had he not lost those all important fourteen years of her life that he would have been able to help her as he desired.

Robyn's illness and the subsequent change in her personality hadn't been the only the only thing plaguing Robbie. For weeks he had been receiving envelopes containing threatening letters and photographs of himself. Each of the letters had words cut from magazines so as to hide the identity of the author. As with every letter the threat was the same, 'I know your secret. Be careful what you do or I'll reveal it.' At first the letters had done nothing to sway him but as they continued to pour through the letterbox he was starting to get edgy. Going to the police would be futile as it would be revealing his secret for himself. He'd thought of getting Robyn to see if she could smoke the weasel out but he'd hidden the letters from her so as not to upset her. It was the last thing she needed to know her father was being threatened.

Kit sat back down beside Robyn and handed her a cup of coffee, "What are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing that we can do."

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this. What is it that we need to do?"

"I need to be committed."

Kit looked at Robyn in utter horror. "No. No!"

"It's the only way."

"No Robyn. I'm not having you locked up in that hell hole no matter what argument you give me."

"If I could kill people in my coma and enjoy it it's only a matter of time before it happens again and for real. If I'm locked up I can't hurt anyone, it only needs to be until I can find my control again."

"Who's going to look after you? Who's going to dress you in the morning and put you to bed at night? Who's going to put you in the bath? I won't allow it."

"They have nurses to do all that sort of stuff. Please Kit, understand that I need this."

Kit shook his head as Robyn hugged him, "What about the wedding?"

"Don't cancel it, don't put it on hold. Illness or not I'll still marry you."

Holding Robyn tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks Kit tried to accept that this was what Robyn needed but it was hard. He couldn't see her alone in the safe house, locked up with people that didn't know her. The worst thing was that he didn't even know if he could visit her there. If the sight of her shut up in a little room and drugged up to the eyeballs so she was reduced to a near catatonic state would be too much for him.

He couldn't do it.


	3. Chapter 3

A cat sat poised, ready and waiting at an uncovered corner of the pond waiting for a fish to float by so that it might snatch it from the water with its paw and devour it without a second's thought. Seeing a glint of silver in the water disturbed only by the ripples caused by water sprayed from a small fountain in the centre of the pond the cat struck but missed. Waiting patiently for its target to return the cat laid on the wall its paw almost touching the water. So caught up in its occupation was the cat that it didn't notice a small terrier hobbling stealthily towards it with a mind to frighten it away. Even when the dog was little more than a tail's length away did the cat still not notice its presence. Without warning the dog barked sending the cat up in such a fright that it leapt into the air and landed in the pond taking the protective net with it.

Kit ran into the garden upon hearing Skip bark and the hissing screech of a frightened cat. Spying something struggling in the pond he ran over and ignoring any risk to himself stuck his hands in the pond to pull out the soaking wet cat and despite his hands and arms being scratched to blazes by the wild beast, he unwrapped the netting from it. With the cat released from its cocoon Kit let the thing go but stopped Skip giving chase with a cautionary word. Taking several handkerchiefs from his pocket he daubed his wounds with them after dunking them in the pond water and motioned for the terrier to follow him to the arbour.

Sitting down heavily Kit watched Skip climb unsteadily up the steps made especially for him so he could sit on the cushioned bench of the arbour with anyone that sat there. When the little terrier made it to the top he walked over to his master and rested his head in his lap as if sensing that his long time companion needed comfort. Not understanding that his friend couldn't scratch his belly as he usually did, Skip rolled over onto his back and snarled when he was ignored. Kit just looked at the terrier with a look which told him to behave. Taking this silent threat into account Skip rolled back onto his stomach and looked up when he heard a sound beyond the capacity of human hearing. Panting he jumped from the seat and ran into the enfolding darkness leaving Kit alone.

"He really likes my shoes. I wonder how many pairs I've gone through over the last few months." A soft voice said drifting through the still night.

Despite the gentleness of the voice Kit practically jumped out of his own skin and whirled round to see Robyn standing behind him, "I wish you wouldn't do that! You'll give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Sorry. If it helps you would have reacted the same way had I not sneaked up on you, you were too deep in thought to notice even a herd of elephants with bells on charging through here."

"I guess so." Kit agreed and looked away briefly, "I thought you were in bed."

"I was until I noticed that you weren't there. You're worried about what I said, about my wanting to be committed to the safe house."

"Of course I am. The thought of you being locked up in there, in that place, makes me want to vomit. If you tell them what you told me they'll have you in the high security bin before you can say antidisestablishmentarianism and so drugged up that you'll be doing the conga with leprechauns. I can't do it; can't you understand how hard this is for me?"

"Do you think this is easy for me!" Robyn snapped a pointed finger accentuating every word she said, "No matter what I do I can't erase the memory of what I did from my head and I can't wash away the feeling of their necks yielding under my grasp from my hands. Whenever I look at myself in the mirror I don't see me I see a killer, I see her. For all the things that I can do, for all the things that I've become I can't run from myself. Can't you see this from my point of view?"

Tears formed in Kit's eyes as he made one final argument, "I can't do it Robyn! If you go in there you might never come out! I can't give you the rope for you to hang yourself! Please, stop this. Stop this torture."

Hiding her face in her hands Robyn shook her head. She had trapped herself in an impossible position and by doing that had trapped Kit also. Seeking her salvation was destroying him as offering him his would do to her. No longer able to sustain an argument for or against what she wanted, she sunk to the ground tears streaming down the hands that covered her eyes. Arms enfolded her in a blanket of security and tears melded with hers as a similarly wounded heart cried out for an end to the pain or a solution that would offer no more hurt on either side.

Not willing to sacrifice his relationship with Robyn for his own selfishness Kit made the almost impossible decision to allow her to do as she thought fit. It was painfully obvious to him that Robyn was suffering greatly under the strain of what had taken place in her coma and needed help in the only place it could be given. Loosening his hold on Robyn he gently pulled her hands away from her reddened face and wiped away the tears still falling from her eyes. Satisfied that she would cry no more he stood up and pulled her up with him. Scooping her up he left her crutch lying abandoned and lonely on the ground as he carried her home. There would be time for talking in the morning with fresh minds and fresh eyes.

Robbie opened his eyes when he heard the front door open for the third time that night. Sitting forward in his chair he looked round and saw Kit entering with Robyn in his arms. Both looked surprised to see him awake and equally distressed over something that had passed between them. Standing up he gestured for the two to sit down, he wanted them to tell him what had been going on. He watched patiently as Kit sat himself down on the sofa with Robyn in his lap. With the two seated he sat back down also.

"What's happened?" Robbie asked leaning back in his chair and resting his hands on his knees.

"I'm not really sure how I can tell you." Kit replied not knowing what Robyn wanted her father to hear.

Robyn looked at Kit and took one of his hands in hers, "I can handle this Kit, go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you when I come up."

Unsure as to whether Robyn could tell her father what she had told him Kit made no move but when she moved herself from his lap and nodded to reassure him that she felt confident about saying what she had to say he reluctantly stood up. Hanging back slightly at the stairs he looked at Robyn once more but after a further nod he ascended. Walking into his bedroom he sat on the edge of his bed and strained his ears to try to pick up any sounds emanating from the living room. For what seemed like hours everything was eerily quiet until the silence was broken.

"So what is it you need to tell me?" Robbie asked after some minutes.

Robyn looked down and proceeded to tell her father everything she had told Kit. As she had expected the news wasn't received well and her heart had almost broken when she'd spared a second's glance at him and seen tears in his eyes. It came as no surprise to her when he flatly refused her going to the safe house. She knew full well that convincing him and Sportacus would be much harder than it was convincing Kit though she wasn't yet sure that he'd changed his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Scratchy music played through speakers long outdated, the music emanating from an antique gramophone in a room long forgotten by the inhabitants seated sparsely on dusty cobwebbed chairs within it. Mindless hulks danced idly in circles with invisible partners while some sang incoherent words with mouths mangled by a long unquenched thirst for fresh air. Erratic laughter from people who's minds were lost to the iron clad grip of madness echoed in the corridors outside and terminated in terrifying screams brought on by the slightest infringement on their demented joy. Those lost in limbo cried, laughed and screamed almost all at once as their minds fought against the antics of the drones desperate to take them to their level, their own weak wills wanting them to join the others in the depths of a domain where nothing in life mattered save for the items they conjured for themselves.

Shut in another room all alone was sat the newest arrival to the place. Too scared to leave her bed for fear of those waiting in the corridors all around her she shut her eyes and tried to convince herself she was somewhere else. Her nerves shot to pieces she flinched at every new outburst of uncontrolled, uncontained laughter. With every scream she shrank further into herself and willed the demons outside to leave her be. Every now and then fists would knock unknowingly on the door to her room voices on the other side of it asking if she would like some double glazing or a playful kitten as a pet.

An angry shout boomed through the music, screams and laughter sending bedlam into even further chaos until the tramp of hard soled boots sounded in the corridor outside and the ceiling above her. Shouts and screams echoed throughout the place as patients were forced back into their rooms so that medication could be given to those that required it and others could sleep, their minds rested in a dream that they never seemed to wake from. Silence soon fell as everyone was quickly put back in their places.

Revelling in the silence outside long tarnished by the uncontrollable hordes that dominated every single room in the three vast buildings that had been standing for at least a century, the lonely newcomer was startled by a soft knock on the door to her room. Not knowing who waited on the other side for her she ignored it. When the person knocked again and asked her by name to let them in she slid from the bed. Taking up her crutch she walked unsteadily to the door and unlocked it, opening it just a crack she peeked round it and saw a doctor standing just outside.

The doctor noticed the door open and peeked round it to look at the person he sought, "Hello Robyn, you don't know me but I'm Doctor Malone. May I come in and speak with you?"

"Are _they_ out there?" Robyn asked her eyes darting nervously about for a couple of seconds.

"They? No, I'm the only one out here. You've nothing to fear. Can I come in?"

Robyn nodded and stepped back from the door slightly allowing the doctor to open it himself. When he'd come fully into the room she shut the door quickly and locked it, an action which concerned the doctor and didn't fail to make him jump at the suddenness with which it had been executed. Looking briefly at the doctor as if trying to remember him, Robyn shook her head and hobbled over to the sorry looking lump of wood with a mattress on top that acted as her bed. Sitting heavily upon it she waited for the doctor to do as he wished, as far as she was concerned she had all the time in the world.

Picking up his rather disturbed nerves after the door being slammed so suddenly, Doctor Malone straightened his tie and sauntered after his own fashion to Robyn's bedside. Standing in front of her he shined his pen torch into her eyes and felt her pulse with the unoccupied hand. Assured that her physical state needed no consideration at the present time he moved his attention to her mental state. From what he'd seen already she'd reacted badly to her surroundings which concerned him no end.

Pulling his trousers up slightly Doctor Malone sat on his haunches and looked up slightly at Robyn, "You've been here for three days haven't you? How are you finding things?"

"As well as can be expected."

"How so?"

Robyn smiled slightly and looked around erratically, "I'm trapped like an animal and I can't get out. I feel like I'm going mad, this place, everything around me. All the people, they're pulling me down. They want me to be like them. They want me to be like them but I can't."

"You don't have to be like them, Robyn. You want to get better and you're able to do that, they are not. I'm going to help you get better but I can only do that properly if you help me. Are you going to do that?"

Taking in what the doctor had said Robyn nodded.

Sitting back slightly with a smile Doctor Malone put a hand on Robyn's knee, "Very good. First of all I'm going to have you moved, you shouldn't be here. From what I've read of your assessment and seen here this afternoon you'd be much better off in the low security unit. Come with me now and we'll find you a room."

Removing his hand from Robyn's knee Doctor Malone stood up and assisted Robyn to do the same. Following her to the door he waited for her to unlock and open it before stepping out of the stuffy little room and into a large, windowless corridor that looked as if it stretched for miles. Gesturing for Robyn to follow him he led her down the corridor and through several doors until they reached a bright room full of people sitting in soft, comfortable chairs.

At Doctor Malone's request Robyn sat in one of the chairs and watched as he walked over to a desk on the far side of the room and talked to a nurse sitting behind it. Looking around the room Robyn smiled, this place was nice. None of the people around her were dancing to the music that played in the background, none of the people were laughing or screaming, none of the people scared her. This room was bright and had clean windows that she could see out of. The colour on the walls was a soft peach making a change from the boring, white washed walls she had been surrounded by in her cell of a room. Relaxing considerably and feeling much better she sat back further in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Hello Robyn," A voice said at Robyn's ear.

Robyn turned her head to look at the speaker, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ellen. I'm a friend of your uncle's, a close friend."

"He's never mentioned you to me before."

"I know. He wanted to keep us a secret-"

"Us?" Robyn interrupted with a frown creasing her forehead, "Secret?"

"We're in a relationship and he didn't want to tell you until you were better but I fear that at the speed with which he puts these things off that he'd never tell you which is why I'm here."

"And how long has this been going on exactly?"

"Since you were in a coma after the operation you had."

"Right, well now you've told me what I should have been told over a month ago you can get lost."

A rather taken aback Ellen stood up and thinking better of throwing abuse at her boyfriend's niece for her rudeness, stormed from the room and out the front entrance. Getting in her car she started it and headed for Lazytown determined to tell Sportacus what his niece had said to her. She was sure he wouldn't be pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

The steady, rhythmic thump of a soft ball landing in the hollow of an open hand stayed silence falling around him as he sat juggling with one hand on a bench, a book rested in his other hand. Looking up at the birds that circled each other casually in the sky, Kit sighed and returned his tired eyes to his book. Not entirely focused on the page they were reading his eyes told him of a shadow that had appeared in his peripheral vision. Turning his head slightly to see who had joined him on the bench he noticed Robbie sitting beside him.

Closing his book Kit rested it on his lap and sighed again, "Why do I do it Robbie?"

"Read Shakespeare?"

"No, I mean why do I not have the balls to say no to Robyn and stick with it?"

"Oh." Robbie breathed looking up at the sky, "I hate myself for giving in as well but I can accept that in the long run its better that we're doing this now rather than when she's hurt someone and there is no other option."

"What if it does more harm than good?"

"Like with her operation we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"It always seems to be the best policy."

Robbie nodded and turned his attention from the sky to the book resting on Kit's lap, "Hamlet."

"What?"

"The book, it's Hamlet."

"Oh, yeah. To be, or not to be, that is the question: whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing them to die to sleep-"

"That's enough, William." Robbie interrupted with a wry smile and stood up, "We better get some lunch in us before we go to visit Robyn."

Kit nodded and stood up also, "Good idea. My stomach's started talking to me."

"Uh oh. How does a pizza sound?"

Shaking his head while chuckling, Kit turned round and headed for home closely followed by a slightly confused looking Robbie.

Completely unbeknownst to the people on the ground a pair of blue eyes was watching the town intently and especially concentrating their attention on the two men that had been talking in the garden. With his two favourite targets gone and no one else visible to either his naked eyes or his telescope Sportacus stood up and walked from the viewing platform into his airship. He smiled when his eyes fell on Ellen who had been waiting patiently for him to finish his spying session. Tossing his telescope over to the piloting section of his once lonely airship he sat beside Ellen on the bed. He felt one of his hands being taken into one of hers and smiling again he kissed the hand that had captured his.

"How do you feel about what Robyn said to me yesterday?" Ellen asked after a few minutes.

Sportacus shrugged, "Disappointed and a little angry."

"Don't be angry at her Sportacus. She's having a hard time at the moment and I stuck my oar in where it wasn't wanted."

"I'm glad you understand. Why don't you come with me, Robbie and Kit? I can introduce you properly to Robyn then."

"No, she'd feel threatened. I think it'd be better if we talked to her when she comes home after she gets better."

"Ok. They'll be here soon I should expect, will you be around when we get back?"

Ellen nodded, "Sure, I can find something to do while you're away aside from counting the seconds."

A wide grin crossed Sportacus' face and he kissed Ellen firmly. Ellen responded to the kiss but Sportacus came rapidly back to his senses and gently pushed her away before he got himself too deeply into a situation that he'd regret. Smiling shyly he kissed her on the cheek before standing up and walking over to the window deck. Looking at the town below him he noticed Kit and Robbie leaving the house.

With a sigh he turned back to face Ellen, "Robbie and Kit are on their way over. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Maybe another time when she's settled in a little more to save upsetting her further. I better get going, send me a letter when you get back."

"Sure. I guess I'll see you later then."

Ellen smiled as she stood on the platform. At Sportacus' command it lowered and grabbing hold of the ladder she climbed down. By the time she'd reached the ground Robbie and Kit were waiting to climb the ladder and she nodded a greeting to them before heading to her car. Her ears pricked when she heard one of the men mention her name but she didn't turn to look at them. As far as she was concerned they could say what they liked about her, it didn't matter to her and what she did with Sportacus was none of their business.

Unlocking her car she sat in the driver's seat and sighed as she saw the airship pull away. As it hurtled out of sight she felt herself missing him even though they'd not been parted for all that long. Shaking the feeling from her head she was tempted to deliver another letter with a new threat to Robbie's house in the occupants' absence but the chances of her getting caught were too great. There was much she had yet to do in accordance with the plans that she and Dominic had made, the letters were only the beginning. She kept trying to figure out why she was continuing to carry out the plans since Dominic had met his unfortunate demise but remembering the green dress she'd found in one of the bedrooms in his house she was reminded. She knew that the dress belonged to what Dominic had termed a 'silent partner' in their business. Not willing to incur the wrath of this partner she did as she had been told, knowing the reputation of this partner she knew it was wiser to put up or be shut up in a coffin.

Leaning over the passenger's seat she opened up the door to the glove compartment and pulled out a well concealed hardback book. Sitting upright in her seat again she opened the book and flicked through the pages until she came to a section where a large amount of the pages had been glued together and a hole cut out of the centre of them. Inside the hole was a collection of envelopes, envelopes containing one out of several letters she so desperately wanted to deliver. Fighting her growing temptation she shut the book and put it back where it belonged.

A blue piece of paper flying through the open front window of her car made her jump but she recognised it to be a piece of paper from Sportacus' airship. She opened it and smiled when she read the words, 'Miss you.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Geese," A stout woman said entering the reception area and sitting behind a desk.

Kit frowned slightly in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Geese," The woman repeated, "What are your views on Geese flying backwards?"

"I didn't know they could fly backwards. Look, we're here to see someone, a friend of ours. We've been waiting here nearly half an hour and we'd appreciate it if you could let us in."

This time the woman frowned, "And who are you? Who is this person? If you wanted to go in and see them so quickly you shouldn't have started talking to me about Geese. We must have been talking about them for over an hour. It's ridiculous. Who are you?"

"I'm Kit and the two men sitting over there laughing at me getting told off about doing something I've not done are Sportacus and Robbie. We're here to see Robyn; she's our fiancée, daughter and niece, respectively." Kit replied indicating each of the two men behind him as he spoke.

The woman nodded and proceeded to write something down on a piece of paper, "Ok. How many rolls was it you wanted?"

Kit was about to make a very lewd comment to the woman about what she could do with her Geese and rolls but stopped short when a door on the far side of the reception area that had previously been locked opened and through it walked a man he recognised as Doctor Malone. The doctor acknowledged him and his companions with a nod before turning to the woman standing behind the desk.

"Mary," He began gaining her immediate attention, "These gentlemen are here to see a patient. They don't require any rolls or drinks from you at this time but I'm sure that they'll ask you should they change their minds."

"What about the Geese?" Mary asked rather disappointed.

"Remember what I told you about Geese flying backwards? If Geese fly backwards the whole world will fall to pieces. I want you to tell me something, Mary, why was the reception desk left unattended?"

Mary blushed briefly and averted her eyes as she replied, "I went to feed my pet alien, Bobbo. He was very hungry, nearly ate a whole tree."

"That's all very well and good but these men were left waiting for you. Remember that you're not allowed to leave the reception desk unattended. Remember the cameras?"

Struck by the mention of the word camera Mary began looking about nervously, "Cameras. I didn't mean to upset them, tell them I'll be good. Tell them that I won't go to feed Bobbo again unless there's someone watching the desk."

"I will Mary," Doctor Malone assured and turning to the three men sitting on the row of chairs behind him said, "Come along. Visiting time is wearing short and I'm sure Robyn will be glad to see you."

Doctor Malone opened the door that he'd passed through only minutes before and held it open so that Robbie, Kit and Sportacus could pass. They'd each noticed a sign on the door saying 'low security unit' which allayed their fears of what state they might find Robyn in when they saw her. When the doctor had shut and locked the door they followed him through a maze of corridors until they came to a large room with windows lining one wall. Sat in a chair in front of one of these windows was the person they'd come to visit. At the doctor's nod Kit and Robbie went over to see her while Sportacus hung back, confusion about what the doctor was doing here driving him crazy.

"Doctor?" Sportacus began, "Why are you here? I thought you worked at the hospital."

Doctor Malone turned to face Sportacus after hearing his name mentioned, "So did I. At the moment I'm the acting director of this horrid place."

"Where's Doctor Hold? I thought he ran this place."

"He did until he became a patient."

"What happened?"

"Well, as I suppose you know the safe house was being driven into financial ruin. The Greentown hospital took steps to take this place over but sent their financial teams in so they knew what kind of state the place was in. Looking over the accounts they were surprised to find that Doctor Hold had been trying to use an accountant which has been dead fifty years to help him with the accounts. From several notes written in crayon on a couple of pages they were also able to ascertain that he was using financial advice given to him from a dog."

"Oh dear. How long will you be acting director?"

"Until they can find a replacement which I can tell you won't be an easy task. There are tremendous staff shortages here and positions are hard to fill. With a great amount of thought we chose to let some of the jobs go to a few of the patients here. Believe me, when they say the inmates are running the asylum they mean it."

Sportacus was about to question the doctor further but the doctor it seemed had other plans as he walked away and passed through a door on the far side of the room. A little put out by this action Sportacus thought it best to go and see Robyn before their time in the safe house ran out. Keeping his eyes averted from all those that seemed intent to stare at him as he passed them he finally managed to get over to Robyn, in time for the bell to go signalling the end of the visiting time. Cursing under his breath he had just enough time to spare a look at his niece before orderlies entered the room and started to lead all visitors out of the safe house.

Watching her uncle's retreating back, Robyn felt a little annoyed that he'd wasted time talking to the doctor rather than coming to see her. She'd seen the look that he'd thrown her way before he'd been ushered out but she wasn't able to fully interpret it. It had been an annoyed look but she wasn't sure if it was meant for her after what Ellen had undoubtedly told him or whether he was annoyed at not being able to see her that time.

With nothing more to do in the social room she got up from her chair and ambled along to her room. Seeing Kit and her father had lifted her spirits considerably, before they'd come she'd missed both of them tremendously. Seeing her looking so well had evidently cheered them up as well. If only they knew that she'd made herself look better for them, she was still haunted by her actions in a coma and by a letter that had been delivered to her the evening before.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellen sat in the living room with Robbie as she waited for Sportacus and Kit to finish repairing the shower upstairs. In her hands she held a mug of coffee but hadn't yet taken a sip from it, her eyes were busy taking in the room. All of the walls around her had been tastefully redecorated in one colour instead of the several splashes of colour she'd seen when she'd first entered the house a month before. Pictures were hung on one wall above an open fireplace that hadn't been used for some years. None of the furniture had been changed and she languished in the wonderfully soft leather encasing her in the couch. Letting her eyes wander back to the fireplace she noticed a sketch which portrayed her host, his daughter and the man she was having a relationship with.

"It's good isn't it?" Robbie asked noticing Ellen studying the picture.

Ellen took her eyes from the picture and looked at Robbie, "It is. Who drew it?"

"Robyn. She's quite talented art-wise, I can't draw well."

"Neither can I. If you don't mind me asking, do you miss your wife?"

Hearing the word wife and knowing who Ellen was asking about, Robbie nearly choked on a sip of coffee he'd taken. After he'd finished coughing he shook his head.

"Lily wasn't my wife. She's Robyn's mother but she's not my wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's an easy mistake to make I guess. It's easy to forget that not all parents are married."

Ellen nodded, "I hate to sound rude but how can you be sure that you're Robyn's father? From what I've heard of Lily and read of her when she's been mentioned in the newspapers she was terribly promiscuous, any man she slept with could have been Robyn's father. Who knows? There could be a whole heap of men out there not knowing they've got a daughter."

A cold shiver of doubt passed over Robbie. It had never struck him that he might not be Robyn's biological father. Not able to find an answer to return to Ellen's question and feeling a need to get away from the woman he put his half-empty coffee mug on the table and left the house. He walked in no particular direction as his head spun and his insides twisted up tightly within him. Lost in a labyrinth of unanswered questions and doubts he wandered aimlessly into the garden and sat heavily on the arbour.

A voice saying his name and a hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present with a bolt. Knowing who had sat beside him on the cushioned seat he turned his head and looked her fully in the face. He was disgusted at how completely calm and indifferent the woman looked when faced with the result of her hurtful words spoken in a casually conversational tone as if talking with a friend she'd known for years about a person that wasn't actually there. He wanted to shout at her, he wanted to throw something back at her and hurt her as she had done him but he couldn't find the strength to even open his mouth.

"If you want to find out if you're really Robyn's father you can have a DNA test done. It's not short of a hundred per cent accurate and it's a quick way to tell you if you are or not her father. Think about it, it's the only way you'll ever know." Ellen said her tone less mocking than before.

Robbie looked away. He couldn't look at the woman any longer. Despite his better judgement he knew that she was right but he couldn't bring himself to accept it. Again feeling the need to escape the impassable truth she presented he got up and walked away. This time she didn't follow him and he felt a small amount of relief in all the doubt that whirled like a tornado within him. Heading in no particular direction he walked his eyes fixed to the ground he watched the tramp of his feet and the tears that fell onto his shoes.

Fully satisfied that she had planted a big enough seed of doubt to make Robbie all the more vulnerable to attack, Ellen smiled. Getting up from the arbour she walked back to the house leaving the man she was slowly breaking to wallow in his thoughts and the feelings she had aroused in him. Opening the front door she looked about briefly before stepping inside. Listening for any sounds her ears could detect she heard voice upstairs and knew that Kit and Sportacus were still working on the shower. They were still working on it and by the sounds she heard would be working on it for some time to come which worked perfectly for her plans. The longer they were occupied the longer Robbie would have to drown in sorrow.

A loud crash upstairs interrupted her thoughts and made her jump. Curious at what the men were trying to do aside from destroying the bathroom she climbed the stairs. Finding the bathroom quickly she stuck her head round the door and flinched when she saw the destruction wrought on the room. The shower unit had come away completely from the wall and a large fountain of water from the damaged pipe bubbled sending shoots of water cascading over the carpet. Both men appeared to be desperately trying to stop the leak and working out a way to re-attach the shower to the wall. By complete chance Sportacus turned his head and smiled sheepishly at her.

Ellen returned the smile, "Having trouble boys?"

"Just a little," Sportacus confessed.

"Do you want me to go and turn the water off?"

Kit nodded, "Might be an idea. The main water tap is under the kitchen sink, it's the big red lever. It either goes up or down."

"I'll see what I can do."

Her mission set, Ellen walked back down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard underneath the sink she looked for the lever and tried pushing it up. The lever didn't budge so she pulled it down. She heard Sportacus' call to her that it had worked. Indulging an impulse to cause a little trouble she pushed the lever back up and laughed when she heard shocked screams. Pulling the lever back down she shouted that her hand had slipped before she closed the cupboard doors and got up.

Walking back into the living room she sat back down in her previous place on the couch. Sinking into the luxuriously soft leather she sighed contentedly. Remembering that she'd left a mug of coffee she looked down at the coffee table. For the first time since entering the house she noticed a piece of paper folded in half on the table. Curious she picked it up and opened it. Studying the paper she read:

'PROGRESS REPORT: PATIENT I.D 500456: ROTTEN, ROBYN ROSE - Robyn seems to be progressing well and adapting to her surroundings despite some early teething problems. Several assessments were carried out on her each touching upon an experience she had whilst in a coma which we believe to be the main cause of her illness. Early attempts to get her to disclose just what this experience was were unsuccessful; however, further attempts will be made in the future. Until this experience is uncovered we will be unable to treat Robyn fully.'

Hearing movement upstairs Ellen quickly put the note back where and how it had been left. Picking up her mug she took it out into the kitchen to avoid suspicion. From what she had read she now knew that Robyn was weaker than she had suspected, she hoped that the letter she had delivered to the girl would have the desired affect in her vulnerable state.


	8. Chapter 8

Robbie sat in the waiting room of the outreach clinic tapping his foot nervously on the floor. Something at the back of his mind niggled away at him, he didn't know if he was doing the right thing and if he was even meant to be here. He was ashamed at himself for allowing himself to believe the speculative comments of someone who was almost a complete stranger to him but the doubt that had been eating away at him day and night for three days was becoming too much to bear. He had to know but no amount of reassurance could stop him from hating himself because of what he was doing.

In his heart of hearts he tried to find the last glimmer of hope that he was Robyn's father and that none of this was necessary but he could feel himself slipping into the warm blanket of denial. In his mind he tried to think of what he would he would do if he turned out to not be Robyn's father but the thought of that tragic circumstance occurring made him feel nauseous. Part of him wanted to take up the tempting offer that absolute denial portrayed to him while another told him to grit his teeth and face the truth like a man. No matter how he tried he couldn't find the strength within him to do the latter.

Unable to turn to anyone in his time of need he was here alone to face his own foolhardy actions and razor sharp convictions. More than anything he wanted somewhere here with him, someone that would understand what was going on his head and someone that would reassure him that he was doing the right thing. He'd thought of talking to Kit but had feared being criticised by the fiery man he saw as his own son for discarding any thoughts of Robyn's feelings should the DNA test results come back negative. He'd thought of asking Sportacus for advice but was stopped by the love the man had for the woman who had put him in this situation.

Clenching his fist in momentary anger at the thought at that oh-so-innocent looking harpy he wanted to find enough fire in his belly to tell her just what he thought of her but his friendship with Sportacus meant too much to him to lose. A falling out with Sportacus would affect Robyn as well and he couldn't do that, not now. Thinking of Robyn he knew he was being selfish by being here, by putting himself before her when she was ill and needed him the most. Whether he was her father or not he had a duty to her and holding on to that thought he got up. His doubts could wait until Robyn better, they had to wait, she was more important.

Robbie was about to walk out of the clinic when the sound of someone saying his name stopped him and he turned to see who had addressed him, he was rather surprised to see Doctor Malone standing at his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mr Rotten, would you come with me please?" Doctor Malone asked and indicated for Robbie to follow him.

"I can't. There's something I have to do."

Doctor Malone frowned and studied his reluctant patient, "Your brow is sweaty, you keep clenching and unclenching your hands and you look almost as white as my jacket. I think in that case that coming with me is more important right now."

Unable to resist any further and feeling the need to unload the burden that had placed upon him by the fear that he might not be Robyn's father, Robbie nodded and followed the doctor down the corridor to his consulting room. Sitting on a chair inside the room he watched as the doctor take a seat behind the desk in front of him.

"Now, what brings you here?"

"I need a DNA test."

"I beg your pardon?"

Robbie withered under the glare that the doctor had fixed on him, "I need a DNA test. I'm not sure if I'm Robyn's father and I was told that it's the only way to find out."

"Mr Rotten," Doctor Malone sighed and walked round his desk to perch himself on the side closest to Robbie, "What on earth has possessed you to question the legitimacy of your paternity to Robyn? Surely you have thought a great deal about this and the affects it will have on yourself and Robyn if the results should come back negative."

"I just have to know."

"Let me try this from another angle. You were left with Robyn, as I understand it, and took her in to your home. You bonded with her; you loved her and still do. She loves you and thinks of you as her father in all senses of the word. Whether you questioned your paternity then or not you treated her as your own daughter and her love for you as a daughter is unparalleled. Does that not make you her father regardless of whether you share DNA with her or not?"

"That's a good argument but the doubt I'm feeling inside won't go away and I don't know how long I can cope with this."

With an aggravated sigh Doctor Malone sat back behind his desk, "You fail to understand that DNA will have to be taken from Robyn which she will undoubtedly question. In her current state the answer may push her completely over the edge and will be detrimental to her health. As a doctor of both her body and mind I will have no part in this. I refuse to engage in any test that will harm her and yourself."

Seeing that he'd come to a dead end Robbie stood up. He thanked the doctor with a nod and walked over to the door. He was about to open it when he heard the doctor say his name. Turning round he looked at the doctor and waited to hear what the man had to say.

"Mr Rotten," the doctor began, "If you should wish to continue on this course to destroy Robyn and yourself I can call through to one of my colleagues who can arrange the tests for you."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Don't thank me. Just be mindful that if the results should prove that you're not Robyn's father that you keep it to yourself. Robyn's mental state deeply concerns me and the slightest whiff of this will damage her considerably."

Robbie nodded and turned to leave when a thought struck him. Turning back he asked, "Can I ask you something, doctor?"

"Go ahead."

"Did they clone you or something? No matter where I go you're always there."

"I wish they had cloned me. Unfortunately I have to keep the hospital, the safe house and this place pinned down all at the same time which I can assure you is no easy task."

"I hope they're paying you well for all this."

"So do I. If you'd like to go back to the waiting room I can get one of my colleagues to see you about the tests you require. Once you've sorted everything out I can drive you to the safe house if you wish to visit Robyn while you're here in town."

Once again Robbie nodded and left the room. He wanted to see Robyn but didn't know if he could face her with the knowledge of what he was about to do rested on his mind. Sitting back down in the waiting room he tapped his foot nervously on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Kit sat beside Robyn on a bench in the safe house gardens. All around them flower beds were loaded with colourful and sweet scented flowers their filling the air. Robyn's lack of interest in the flowers spread all around her like a blanket of colour worried Kit. She would normally have bent down and smelt their enticing scents; she would have touched their silken petals and gazed upon their shining colours. Instead of doing what she loved, instead of being the lively girl he'd fallen so madly in love with that he'd fling himself from the highest mountain if it made her happy was just sitting as still as a statue. She'd neither looked at nor spoken to him since he'd arrived.

Through the silence surrounding him in the garden a song broke through the speakers, it was a song he sang along to in an effort to save his love.

_If this world is wearing thin  
And you're thinking of escape  
I'll go anywhere with you  
Just wrap me up in chains  
But if you try to go alone  
Don't think I'll understand_

_Stay with me  
Stay with me_

_In the silence of your room  
In the darkness of your dream  
You must only think of me  
There can be no in-between  
When your pride is on the floor  
I'll make you beg for more_

_Stay with me  
Stay with me_

Lost in a world between sanity and madness Robyn rested deep within her own mind tortured by the deafening thoughts of those around her. She was the only outlet for the thoughts of those trapped in the unbreakable grip of insanity. Hers were the only ears that could hear their tortured cries for help while hers went unheeded. Unable to express her own thoughts and utter her own cries for help she was trapped in her own mind, a mind that was falling apart as fast as those that had come here before her and there was nothing she could do to halt its decay.

Hearing something deep within the recesses of her consciousness she followed it. She followed it to a place she had been before. Passing through a door of a building nestled in a dark alleyway out of the sight of prying eyes she entered a shop. A voice sounded at the back of the shop and disregarding any caution she felt she walked through an open partition screen and into a dusty living room.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come here." A voice said as if from nowhere.

Robyn looked for the source of the voice, after a few moments her eyes fell on a man standing in a shadowed corner of the room. This man had a hole in the forehead of his mask that she could see through.

Ignoring the hole in the man's forehead Robyn spoke, "You've put your mask back on I see."

"Yes. Unfortunately your friend with the gun ruined it for me but I shall just have to get my revenge at some stage. I'm so glad you came back by the way, we weren't properly introduced before. My name is Mordayne."

"Mordayne. Head of the Watchers, head of the Guards, practically a Judge."

"I act more in the capacity of a representative of the Judges than anything else. One does need a certain amount of individuality to command, what should I call it?" Mordayne looked away as he searched for a word, "That's it! An army."

"Your army hasn't done a very good job, for a start they've been concentrating on me and me only for a long time when they'd be better off searching for the only woman that slipped the leash and has been making you look like a fool."

Mordayne growled, "Do not mock me! I didn't bring you here! You came here! I thought you might have noticed that we've left you alone for at least two months but if you wish me to continue in my quest to rid this world and the next of you all you have to do is ask and I shall be more than happy to oblige!"

"You'd be better off using your breath to threaten Lily."

"You'd be better of saving your breath for the run back to where you belong, you're going to have."

"Why would I run back?"

"Because I'm going to have you escorted there."

Robyn watched in utter horror as from behind Mordayne two dogs, she knew instantly to be Snatch and Cuddles, emerged growling. Backing up instinctively she knew that if she made one wrong move she'd be ripped to shreds. Without further invitation from either the dogs or Mordayne she turned on her heel and ran through the partition screen and back into the shop.

With the dogs hot on her tail she threw open the door of the shop and out into the alleyway. Not knowing which direction to go in she ran as fast as her legs would allow her.

_You'd better hope and pray  
That you make it safe  
Back to your own world  
You'd better hope and pray  
That you'll wake one day  
In your own world_

_Because when you sleep at night  
They don't hear your cries  
In your own world  
Only time will tell  
If you can break the spell   
Back in your own world_

Words sounded in Robyn's ears and filled them until she thought they would explode under the pressure within them. Running with leaden legs she followed the voice, the voice she knew was leading her home. She could feel she was almost there when one of the dogs let out a tremendous howl and pounced on her.

Kit held Robyn as she struggled against him screaming. He repeated her name over and over until finally her eyes snapped open and she silenced. After what seemed like the most terrifying few minutes of his life recognition appeared in her wild eyes as they stared at him. Tears began to pool in the sky blue depths and he held her as she cried. His eyes filled with their own tears when she wrapped her arms around him also and held him as tightly as she could.

No matter what she said he wouldn't allow her to stay here a moment longer, he was taking her home.

A.N – The song running through the chapter is 'Stay' by Shakespeare's sister. __


	10. Chapter 10

"I really must protest! This is unheard of!" Doctor Malone protested waking into Robyn's room after being told of what was going on.

Kit looked up from packing Robyn's things away, "I'm taking her home, Doctor. I should never have given into her in the first place. Look at her, she's not right. She's worse now than she was when she came in."

"I can't argue with that but is taking her home after her being here just over a week going to help her? Tearing her from one place to another will do her no good."

"I'm not the expert, Doctor, but she can't stay here. She's in pieces, we tried but it didn't work. Surely her being at home in familiar surroundings will do her good, being here with a bunch of screaming maniacs has definitely done nothing for her if not made her worse."

With an aggravated sigh Doctor Malone looked away, "Very well but I expect to be allowed to come and see her to check on her progress."

"That's fine. I'm all done packing her stuff up. Do I need to fill anything in?"

"You only have to sign her out, ordinarily only a next-of-kin is allowed to remove a patient but seeing as procedure has gone out of the window completely I see nothing wrong with you doing it."

"Thanks, Doc. Show me where I need to sign and I'll pick Robyn up."

Doctor Malone shook his head, "Don't thank me. Where did you leave Robyn?"

"She's in the low security social room with, what's his name? You know the guy that thinks his mother was Napoleon Bonaparte."

"Oh, I think I know who you mean. He calls himself Trout; you did well to leave Robyn with him. He does seem to mother the other low security patients somewhat; he seems to have taken quite the shine to her."

"Oh yeah? I haven't got competition have I?"

Smiling Doctor Malone shook his head again, "I wouldn't think so. To be on the safe side I think we ought to get that paperwork signed and Robyn on her way just in case I'm wrong."

Kit chuckled and picked up Robyn's bag before doing a last minute check of the room to make sure that he'd gotten everything. Satisfied that he'd not left anything behind he motioned for the doctor to walk ahead of him and followed him from the room. The two men walked in silence for some considerable time neither of them finding anything to say nor the words to express the thoughts running through their minds.

Despite being bound by the oath he had taken as a doctor, Doctor Malone felt that he should break confidentiality between himself and Robbie to tell Kit what was happening. The fact that a shock to the system of the magnitude expected to hit Robyn should she discover what her father was up to or that he wasn't her real father would completely destroy any chances of her recovering fully, wrestled with his conscience. He knew that if he was going to tell Kit that he had to do it in private and away from Robyn so as to not arouse her suspicion. Deciding to risk his career for Robyn's sake Doctor Malone led Kit to his office where all the paperwork was to be signed.

Arriving at his office Doctor Malone unlocked the door and allowed Kit to pass through the door before he did. Doctor Malone motioned for Kit to take a seat at a large desk on the far side of the room while he went to a filing cabinet of similar proportions to pull out the appropriate paperwork and Robyn's file. Weary of what he was about to do he took a deep breath before closing the drawers he had opened in the filing cabinet and walking over to his desk to sit behind it. Handing Kit the paperwork he told him where to sign and sat back in his chair.

"Kit," Doctor Malone began after a slight pause in Kit's writing, "I'm not sure if I should be doing this but there's something you need to know about Robbie."

Frowning slightly Kit put the pen he'd been writing with down, "What about him? He's not sick is he? I know that me and Trixie have to pick him up from the outreach clinic but I don't know why he's there."

"I can safely say that his physical health doesn't concern me but there is an issue that needs to be resolved but to tell you what that issue is will mean my breaking patient/doctor confidentiality."

"If it needs to be sorted, Doc, tell me. I won't mention you telling me, it'll be your secret and mine."

"Very well, I can't say that you'll like what I'm going to tell you."

"I can take it."

Doctor Malone took another deep breath and spoke, "Robbie has had a DNA test done to ascertain whether or not he is Robyn's biological father."

"You what!" Kit shouted standing up.

"I tried to talk him out of it and even washed my hands of the matter but he ignored my advice and went ahead with it anyway. In part it was my fault as I suggested he go to a colleague of mine should he wish to have the test done. He's at the outreach clinic to collect the results."

"Flaming Ada! Has he completely skipped his boat or something?"

"I don't know the circumstances but you must prevent him from telling Robyn if the results prove negative, any additional trauma to her psychological state will cause no end of trouble. You also need to consider his state as well, this isn't easy for him and finding out that he's not Robyn's father will put a strain on him.

Kit nodded, "I'll try to make sure that he doesn't tell her or anyone anything."

"Good, I think we've kept her waiting long enough. You've signed where you need to sign and I can fill in the rest. Do you think you'll be able to find you're way to the low security area?"

"I found my way to Robyn's room so I'm sure I'll find my way back there."

"Ok, I'll be in touch to arrange a time for me to come and see how Robyn's doing back at home."

Kit nodded and pushing his chair back to where it had before he disturbed it, he left the room. Walking down the seemingly endless corridors that comprised the core of such a building as the safe house, he silently willed Robbie to keep quiet about the results. He hoped that the results would prove to him that he was Robyn's father and all doubt would be banished from his mind. As hard as it was for him he tried to figure out what would happen if the results proved negative. He didn't know how Robbie would react and whether or not he would be able to keep them a secret from Robyn.

Over at the outreach clinic Robbie sat with an envelope in his hands. With shaking fingers he pulled it open and removed a thin slip of paper from the inside. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open he read what the paper said. Tears welled in his eyes as he read the results.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting patiently in her car Trixie waited for Kit to come out of the safe house when he'd finished visiting Robyn. Tears stung her eyes as she admonished herself for not being able to combat her fear of the safe house to see the girl she had often called her best friend when she needed her the most. Slamming the heel of her hand on the steering wheel in frustration she admonished herself still further for crying as her other hand brushed the tears that had started to run their way down her cheeks. She felt really bad about not having the courage to see Robyn but it was too late for tears. Crying wouldn't solve her problems or give her the guts to face her fear. The only thing she could do was hope that Robyn wouldn't hold it against her. She didn't expect to be forgiven and wouldn't ask for it, she didn't deserve it.

Looking round when she heard someone knock on the passenger side window of her car Trixie smiled sheepishly when she noticed Kit standing outside and waved back at him when he waved at her. The sheepish look on her face soon faded into surprise when she noticed Robyn standing a little behind Kit. Undoing her seatbelt she flung open the car door. Hearing a softened thudding sound and a sharp intake of breath she knew she should have looked when opening the door. The sheepish expression she'd had on her face earlier returned as she turned her head slowly to see what she had hit. The sight of Doctor Malone standing behind the door with a pained expression on his face as he cupped his groin made her jump from the car.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Trixie exclaimed as she went to assist the doctor.

"It's my fault. I should have caught the door or at least looked to see it was coming." Doctor Malone replied in a strained voice with an equally strained smile on his face.

Trixie shook her head, "That's no excuse. It's me who should have looked. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You could get Kit to stop laughing. I don't really see the situation as funny from the angle I'm at."

Trixie aimed a threatening look at Kit which did little to still his laughter. Forced to use more drastic measures with the heartless clown she walked up to him hastily and landed a punch on his arm. Still finding no success she made to knee Kit in the groin to give him a good idea of how the doctor felt but stopped when she thought of Robyn and the possibility that the act might upset her. Conceding defeat she walked back over to the doctor and smiled when she saw that he was recovering. After a few more minutes the doctor was able to release his sore parts and Trixie watched as he straightened his tie and checked to see that his carefully combed back hair had been undisturbed.

"I think I'm alright now. Before I was struck by your car door I was going to ask you if I might join you on your way to the outreach clinic as I have to pick up test results. Unfortunately one of the inmates here damaged my car and it can't be driven." Doctor Malone asked when he was satisfied that his appearance was as perfect as he wanted it.

"Sure," Trixie replied, "Hop right in. How are you going to get back here?"

"I might manage to walk or I can call a taxi. If push comes to shove I'll have to get a lift from a member of staff."

"Ok, if we're going we ought to go now. Robbie's probably wondering where we've gotten to."

With a nod Doctor Malone walked round to the passenger side of the car and got in. He was closely followed by Kit who helped Robyn into the back seat before getting in himself. Making sure that the back door was shut properly, Trixie got in the driver's seat; she'd learnt to make sure that Kit had shut the car doors properly after he'd fallen out on one occasion while she was driving him somewhere. When everyone was ready she pulled out of the parking space she'd parked in and made her way over to the outreach clinic.

Pulling the car into the parking area of the outreach clinic, Trixie let Doctor Malone get out of the car. Once the doctor was out of sight she turned in her seat and looked over her shoulder at Kit and Robyn. Kit was watching her and she saw that Robyn was sleeping.

"Would someone mind telling what is going on?" Trixie whispered.

"I thought you knew," Kit began with his cheeky grin, "We're waiting for Robbie and you're talking to me."

Rolling her eyes Trixie nearly sighed as she replied, "I know that! I mean what is Robyn doing out of the safe house?"

"I couldn't let her stay there so I had her discharged. She's not right."

"I can tell. What if she wants to go back?"

"She's not going back, I'm going to look after her and do what I should have done in the first place."

"How do you think Robbie and Sportacus will react?"

Kit shrugged, "We'll have to wait and see. Speaking of Robbie, I need to talk to him alone when we get back so is it alright if Robyn stays over yours until I'm done?"

"Sure. I'll keep her busy. What is it you need to talk to him about?"

Kit shook his head showing he didn't want to answer the question. Pushing the subject no further Trixie sat back in her seat and started the engine. She knew that whatever Kit had to talk to Robbie about was between them but there was something in Kit's eyes that made her wary. Putting it down to his being stressed over Robyn's problems she pushed down her wariness and waited for Robbie to come out of the clinic.

Half an hour later, Robbie followed Kit home knowing that his future son-in-law had something to say to him. Arriving at the house Kit opened the front door and Robbie passed through edgily. Feeling thirsty Robbie made his way to the kitchen and hoped that Kit wouldn't follow him but was dismayed when the younger man appeared in his peripheral vision. Knowing that it was wise to face the music Robbie turned round and faced Kit. Before he knew what was happening Kit grabbed him and shoved him up against the fridge holding his lapels in an iron grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I should ask the same question to you. What put the idea into your head to have that DNA test?"

"Who told you?"

"You know who told me and you're not going to do anything against him. What were the results of the test?"

Robbie's face fell and he felt Kit release him. With shaking hands he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the thin slip of paper. Not able to look at Kit for shame over his own actions he held it out for him to take.

With reluctant eyes Kit read the results, "I don't believe it. Why did you have to be so stupid?"

"I never would have done it if Ellen hadn't put the doubt in my mind."

"Ellen!" Kit shouted his anger rising again, "That evil conniving bitch!"

Clenching his fist in anger Kit stormed out of the kitchen. Throwing open the front door he was about to find Ellen when Robbie stopped him. Whirling round with his temper in full swing Kit fixed Robbie with a look that told him not to interfere.

Pointing a finger at Robbie, Kit whispered. "This is your doing too. If Robyn finds out what we know I'm going to nail your tongue to the ground with a croquet hoop."

Stepping back a few feet in fear Robbie watched Kit storm from the house and slam the door behind him with such force that Robyn's drawing fell from the wall and the glass in the frame shattered. In utter anguish Robbie fell to his knees and cried like a child. His streaming eyes fell on the drawing and a huge rip that had torn him and Sportacus from the picture.


	12. Chapter 12

Every angry footstep he took brought him closer to the woman he wanted to speak to. Burning with rage he wanted to make her pay for what she had done and tell the man she professed to love what his girlfriend was really like. Not caring about the consequences he continued on his course towards her oblivious to everything around him and the people calling after him as he walked across town. Several strides later he came face to face with the manipulative woman he sought and he faced her down as she glared at him for intruding on her personal space.

"I ought to knock your block off!" Kit snarled holding Ellen firmly in his gaze.

Not in the least taken aback by Kit's actions Ellen narrowed her eyes, "I thought you were a clown."

"I am but this clown is in a very bad mood and you're on the wrong side of it."

"What could I possibly have done?"

"You put the idea in Robbie's head that he isn't Robyn's father when you had no right to interfere in their affairs."

"You forget that I'm involved with Sportacus, which gives me every right to be concerned about the welfare of his family and friends."

Kit shook his head, "Concerned about the welfare of his family and friends, my arse! You're nothing but a stirrer!"

"Am I indeed? Why don't you tell it to Sportacus? Here he comes now, I'm sure he'd love what you have to say."

Not totally believing that Sportacus was coming Kit looked over his shoulder. Seeing Sportacus coming he changed tack and pointed an unwavering finger at Ellen.

"If I hear you've been sticking your nose in where it isn't wanted there will be trouble and I don't care if you go crying off to muscled boy blue either."

Sportacus overheard this comment and stood behind Kit with his arms folded and a frown marring his brow. Unfolding one of his arms he took hold of one of Kit's and pulled him aside. Looking over his shoulder at Ellen he motioned for her to climb the ladder to the airship while he spoke to Kit. Once Ellen was up in the airship Sportacus returned his eyes to Kit who was staring back at him defiantly.

"Muscled boy blue?" Sportacus asked his tone deceivingly light.

Kit smiled wryly, "You are aren't you?"

"Maybe, what was it you were saying to Ellen?"

"You better ask her that."

"I'm asking you." Sportacus pushed his tone of voice now matching the expression on his face.

"She told Robbie that he may not be Robyn's dad and put the idea in his head to have a DNA test. He went and had the test and I've seen the results, Robbie's in bits over it and it's because of your interfering cow of a girlfriend!"

Shaking his head Sportacus denied what he'd been told, "Ellen would never do that. She's not like that. If she did do it she did it because that's what she thought was right for Robbie and Robyn."

"What's right!" Kit shouted his anger returning, "What's right! Have you got your hat on too tight or something? Did what I said about Robbie being in pieces get into that thick skull of yours? Have you not thought for a moment about him and Robyn? What will the news do to her if she hears it? You need a serious reality check!"

"Ellen is a good person!"

"She's nothing but a shit stirrer, Sportacus! Get rid of her! She's no good!"

Sportacus turned away as he battled the anger threatening to overtake him, "She did nothing wrong, Kit, so drop it."

"You're saying that you care more about a piece of skirt you've known for a few months than Robyn?"

"I don't know."

Kit's face contorted into a mix of expressions before he clenched his jaw and shook his head, "Then I'll tell you something I know, you come to the wedding alone. If you want to bring her you don't come and we'll see just who you care about the most."

His ultimatum delivered Kit took one final look at Sportacus before shaking his head and turning on his heel. He had to slam on the brakes when he almost ploughed straight into Ché who he knew had heard everything he'd said to Sportacus.

"So this is the welcome I get from two of my favourite people." Ché growled before laying a hand on each man's shoulder, "I think we three should have a talk. First though I think it would be a good idea, Kit, for you to contact your anger ally."

"I don't need him!" Kit shouted angry at himself for letting his temper get out of hand so easily.

Ché shook his head, "_I_ think you _do_ need him. I haven't seen you this wound up since the day you hit Robyn which tells me that your anger management techniques have failed. Greta is dealing with Robbie who has already borne the brunt of this resurgence of your temper and you will contact your anger ally immediately or risk facing her temper unless you can calm yourself down in the mean time. Do I make myself clear?"

Sighing heavily Kit decided to try to dispel his anger on his own. He had come so far and had let his temper slip from its tight bonds like letting sand slip through his fingers. Ashamed at himself he sat down on the ground and concentrated on his breathing as he blocked out everything around him. In this meditative state he counted to ten slowly finding that each number he counted made him feel calmer. Reaching ten and finding his anger greatly reduced he opened his eyes and looked up at Ché. Seeing that Ché was satisfied he got up and looked at Sportacus.

Feeling Ché put a hand on his shoulder again he followed the giant as he began to walk away. He knew that he'd have to involve Ché in the mess that Ellen had caused and hoped that he would be able to offer some advice on the matter. If he couldn't Kit didn't know what he would do.


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you going to do?" Greta asked Robbie after he'd explained everything to her.

Robbie shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know if I should tell Robyn the truth or keep it a secret. I wish I'd listened to Doctor Malone but I was too stupid to and now I've got myself caught up in this situation and Kit hates me. I should have talked to him about it, I should have told him."

"Kit doesn't hate you. Telling him would have been a good idea but it can't be helped now. We have to think about what we're going to do about Robyn."

"I can't tell her. Kit will kill me and it'll kill her."

"She has a right to know."

"I can't do it!" Robbie exclaimed getting up from his chair, "I've done enough damage already."

Greta sighed and stood up also, "I don't know if you've met my daughter, Gabriella."

"I can't say I have."

"Well she's my daughter but she isn't Ché's,"

Robbie looked at Greta in total surprise, "You mean you…?"

Nodding Greta replied, "Contrary to popular belief me and Ché haven't always had a good time in our marriage. Some years back we hit an incredibly rough spot. I was left to look after six children while Ché was concentrating on his career and only his career."

"That must have been tough,"

"It was. I got to a point where I wanted something for myself, some attention. So I left the children with Yuliya, Sportacus' mother, and went out. Somewhere through the evening I went to a bar and met a man, he sympathised with me and my problems with Ché. It seemed like he really understood where I was coming from and we fell to talking in a way I've never talked to anyone before, even Ché. We talked for hours and after having one too many drinks one thing led to another and I'm sure you know the rest."

"What did you tell Ché?"

"Nothing for many years. I spent the night with Ché a matter of days after this other man and so there was no suspicion when I fell pregnant but I didn't know who the father was. Several months after I had given birth to Gabriella I ran into my one night stand and he knew instantly that there was a chance that he was the father. I had no choice but to tell Ché about my affair and also land the blow on him that the baby might not be his."

"What happened?"

Greta shrugged, "Nothing. He looked at me in a way I'd never seen him look at me before and he kissed me on the cheek. I know he was disappointed in me but perhaps it was the wake up call we both needed to tell us that we'd run deeply into trouble. We never spoke of what happened properly for some years until Ché decided he had to know whether or not Gabriella was his. A test was done and it proved negative but Ché never treated Gabriella any differently from his other children. When Gabriella was old enough to understand we told her about her real father."

"How did she take it?"

"Badly at first but after a while the dust settled and she asked Ché to be the father of the bride at her wedding. Ché knows how you feel and he will advise you just as I have to tell Robyn. I know it won't be easy but it has to be done."

Robbie shook his head, "It wouldn't be fair. Not now, she's not well."

"In my view it's better to tell her while she's unwell rather than wait until she's better just to throw her back to the state she's in now. The longer you wait the harder it will be for you and the worse it will be for her. Your relationship with Robyn will have less chance of surviving the longer you keep it from her. You also need to tell her before that Ellen does."

Sighing Robbie nodded. He had no choice but to tell Robyn and knew that Greta was right. Keeping the secret from Robyn was eating away at him and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it locked up inside. The risk that Ellen would yet again stick her oar in was very real and he knew it would sound worse coming from her than it would him. Resigning himself to his fate he sat back down and thought just how he'd break the news to Robyn.

"What are we going to do about the wedding?"

Ché paced the airship as he pondered Kit's question, "I know this isn't what you want to hear but we should think of cancelling the wedding."

"I hate to admit it but you're right. With all this stuff going on it wouldn't be fair but what do I tell Robyn?"

Sportacus removed his hand from his head and sat forward, "Whatever you tell her she'll understand."

"Like she'll understand when you tell her you chose a floozy over her!" Kit spat.

"Hey!" Ché exclaimed calming Kit's tongue instantly, "Don't make me knock your heads together again. It hurts you much more than it hurts me and you know I won't think twice about doing it."

Kit and Sportacus looked at each other and made a silent agreement not to argue anymore in Ché's presence. Their heads still throbbed from when they had been knocked together after Kit's temper had risen again and an argument had broken out over Ellen.

Trixie walked Robyn home after Robbie had called her. She knew that Kit had spoken to him when she'd heard his voice. It had been strained as if he were on the point of tears. Worried about Robbie and what had happened between him and Kit she wanted to stay with him and Robyn until it was sorted out but something told her it would be impossible. Whatever had happened or was going to happen she knew that they had to sort it out alone.

Greta stepped out of the house when she saw Trixie approaching with Robyn and helped Robyn inside the house before leaving it. Taking Trixie by the elbow she led her away giving only the brief explanation that Robbie and Robyn had to talk alone. She knew that the girl wasn't satisfied with the explanation she was given but it had to do, what was to be said within those four walls was only for the four ears of the two people inside them.

Robbie held both of Robyn's hands as he sat beside her on the sofa. Looking deeply into her eyes he breathed in deeply and looked away before saying, "Robyn, there's something I need to tell you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Robyn, there's something I need to tell you." Robbie sighed as he looked away from Robyn.

_There's something I have to tell you  
But I can't find the words to say  
I wish I could I could freeze time  
So I don't have to follow through_

Robyn began to tremble as her father held her hands tighter in his and she began to feel the pain that was coursing within him. Not knowing what was going or what it was that he was going to tell her she began to get scared. Losing a grip on her emotions she began to cry as she studied her father's pain etched face.

_I see tears on your face  
But I can't wipe them away  
No matter what I do now  
It looks like they are here to stay_

Unable to hang on any longer, and summoning up whatever strength he had left in his body, Robbie looked at Robyn and said the words that he knew would forever destroy his relationship with her, "I'm not your father."

_I've broken your heart in two  
And you look away from me  
There's nothing I can do  
To change what I've done_

Shocked to the very core of her being as the words Robbie had said sunk in Robyn turned her face away no longer able to look at him. She tried to take her hands from his but even though his grip had lessened she couldn't release them.

_I see tears on your face  
But I can't wipe them away  
No matter what I do now  
It looks like they are here to stay_

Feeling sick from the impact of the magnitude of what she'd been told Robyn pulled her hands away forcefully and bent over with her head resting on her knees. She breathed in and out heavily trying to dispel her nausea while she wished the ground would swallow her.

_I'm so sorry for what I've done  
I'd change it if I could  
I never meant to hurt you  
But that's all I ever do_

His heart in his shoes Robbie watched Robyn struggle to come to terms with what she'd been told. Desperate for her to look at him he tried to get her to lean back but she flinched so violently when he touched her that he didn't seek to do the same again.

_I see tears on your face  
But I can't wipe them away  
No matter what I do now  
It looks like they are here to stay  
It looks like they are here to stay_

Ellen climbed down from the airship feeling bored with waiting for Sportacus. She'd watched his argument with Kit and had seen Ché escort both men to his own airship. In spite of Kit's seemingly uncontrollable temper she was sorely tempted to go over to the Rotten house and see if she could twist the knife some more but upon seeing Robyn fleeing the house she knew she didn't have to.

Playing the concerned future Aunt, Ellen sauntered over to the garden where she'd seen Robyn disappear. Looking up at Ché's airship as she walked she noticed that no one up there had seen Robyn leave the house and a large smile crossed her face. Things were working better than she had planned and there would be no interference to prevent her rubbing salt into a clearly visible wound. Fighting her growing excitement Ellen breathed in and out deeply to calm it before she jumped up and down for joy. There was work to be done and there would be time to celebrate later, she couldn't lose it now.

Walking into the garden she spotted Robyn sitting on the edge of the pond. The sight of the girl crying her eyes out was almost touching but there was no room for sympathy in her heart. With a heart of stone she sat down beside the girl casually. For some time her presence wasn't recognised but when it was and the girl looked up at her she smiled sweetly.

"Poor thing," Ellen cooed brushing back some of Robyn's hair, "You know the truth now so everything will be alright."

"You…you knew?" Robyn asked.

Ellen nodded, "I did. Everybody knew except you, even Kit. They didn't want to tell you because, well, because they never wanted you to know. I think perhaps they wanted to see how long it would take you to find out yourself, to see how long they could make you look like a fool."

She couldn't believe what she'd been told. It couldn't be true. Kit would have never lied to her and her friends would never have kept something like from her either. In her heart she knew that Ellen was lying and could sense it in the woman's thoughts. Her agony turning to anger Robyn locked eyes with the woman and held her firmly in her gaze. Before Ellen even knew what was happening Robyn landed and almighty slap on the woman's cheek sending her backwards into the pond.

Ellen struggled to pull herself out of the pond. The more she fought to get out the more the netting tangled about her. With her head still under water she found it harder to hold her breath as her struggles used up whatever oxygen remained in her body and she couldn't lift her head to the surface to get more. She began to lose hope as funny shapes flickered in front of her eyes and whatever light she could see above her faded when she felt herself being lifted out of the water. Gasping for air Ellen looked around her and found herself wrapped up in Sportacus' arms. It was of no surprise to her that a crowd had followed him, a crowd that included Ché, Kit and Greta.

After ten minutes Ellen had gotten her breath back sufficiently enough and she looked at Sportacus before saying, "Well?

"Well what?" Sportacus asked

"She tried to drown me. What are you going to do about it?"

Sportacus looked at Robyn then at Ellen, "Is this true?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's true! Look at my cheek! She slapped me then pushed me in the pond. She's a monster."

"Surely you of all people know me better than that. I admit I slapped her but she fell in the pond, I didn't push her." Robyn protested, "Who do you believe?"

There was a long pause before Sportacus replied, "Ellen."

"You don't…you don't believe her…" Robyn broke off unable to say anything more.

Feeling outraged that Sportacus would believe Ellen over her and betrayed by his actions Robyn left the garden as fast as she could. Ignorant to the cries of her friends she carried on walking assisted only by her crutch.

Greta stood forward after Robyn had left and grabbed hold of Sportacus but not before pulling Ellen away from him. Lifting Sportacus up by the shoulders she resisted the urge to shake him.

"I saw what happened. Robyn did slap Ellen but Ellen fell backwards into the pond. She got herself tangled in the netting by trying to get out. You are going to find Robyn and sort things out." Greta hissed and put Sportacus on the ground.

As soon as Sportacus felt himself returned to the ground he knew he had to do just as Greta had said. Looking at Ellen with uncertainty in his eyes he ran out of the garden and in the direction that Robyn had gone in.

"And as for you…" She growled turning to Ellen before landing a slap on the same cheek as Robyn had done.

Sportacus ran until he caught up with Robyn. She'd gone a long way for someone with mobility as poor as hers and it seemed she was more than content to carry on. Running ahead of Robyn, Sportacus forced her to stop but she pushed against him as she tried to get him out of her way.

"Robyn, please." He pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Come back."

"I'm never coming back Sportacus. I can't, I won't."

"You have to."

"No I don't!" Robyn shouted shoving Sportacus away and continued walking.

"Yes you do and that's an order!"

Robyn snarled as she turned around and shouted, "You're not my father!"

Sportacus watched as Robyn continued walking. Before he could stop himself he shouted back, "Yes I am!"

Stopping dead in her tracks Robyn turned around slowly with a look of sheer horror on her face. She knew that every word was true.

END OF PART ONE

To be continued…

A.N The song at the beginning of the chapter was written by yours truly.


End file.
